The Outreach Core will be directed by Professor Frances Lynn who is on the faculty in Environmental Sciences and Engineering and who also directs the Environmental Resource Program, a 15 year old public serve and outreach unit of the School of Public Health. The objective of this core is to increase public awareness of Center research through the education of the public and professionals. The focus of the Outreach Core has been expanded to include the development of electronic curriculum materials for middle and high school students and the training of North Carolina teachers in the use of these materials. In addition, t he core will develop a Guide to Participatory Processes at Superfund Sites and conduct training in North Carlina based on the Guide. The Outreach core will also maintain a listserve for center scientists and citizens and will sponsor time-limited web-based forums as another avenue for Center scientists and citizens to interact. The Outreach core will continue to publicize Center activities to the professional community through the publication of a annual newsletter, Superfund Basic Research Program (SBRP) News, and a semi-annual newsletter, Center for Multiphase Research (CMR) News. The Outreach Core will also provide research updates to the ESE notes (the Department of Environmental Sciences and Engineering's newsletter) and posting to the Center's web site.